Gale Force Winds
by csipal
Summary: Ecklie stirs up trouble (thanks LK) response to Unbound Challenge


**A/N- **I do not own CSI.  If I did, this last week would not have been Sara-less. 

This is a response to Laura Katharine's lines for the Unbound challenge of the week.  First and last lines provided and ... what?  1000 words or less?  Oops - I'm a little over!

**Slight spoiler warning!  Very slight.  In fact it may not even be there but because I read spoilers and I can't seem to remember what is spoiler or speculation I figured better safe than sorry!  **

**--------------------------------------**

**Sara blinked at her styrofoam coffee cup, unsure exactly how to respond.** When Conrad Ecklie requested this meeting this was the last thing that she would ever guessed it was about. "You want me to apply for the daytime supervisor position?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We have a couple of applications already in but I, as well as the sheriff, would like to broaden the search."

Sara absentmindedly traced the rim of the cup, noting that though his speech was relaxed, Ecklie's body held some anxiousness. The wind was picking up outside and the storm was nearing, his foot keeping time with the soft steady beat of the branches hitting his window.

"Rumor mill has it that the position is more or less filled."

"We have a strong idea of who we want but this application would serve purposes beyond this one promotion."

Tilting her head to the side, Sara tried not to look as confused as she was feeling. "I'm not sure I'm following you."

"Well, I seem to recall that you applied for the Lead CSI position last year."

"I did."

"Yet you weren't chosen. Why was that?"

Her first response was to tell him to ask Grissom because she sure as hell doesn't know why. Deciding that Ecklie didn't need to know of the discontent over the subject and the fact that this conversation was starting to itch a place she could not reach she gave him a different answer - one that she had been struggling everyday to believe. "Nick Stokes was more deserving."

"He's a good CSI - but so are you. The best thing Gil did was bring you to this lab – I still don't understand why he didn't recommend you. What I'm offering you here, Sara, is the opportunity for advancement. Your record is exemplary and your mentoring of Sanders has brought about nothing but praise. So what if you don't get this daytime position - what your application will do is widen your opportunity for other … openings."

"Other openings?"

"Change is evident. It may not be today or tomorrow but I like to err on the side of caution and be prepared. I think that it would be a great service to the lab, as well as yourself, to take this into serious consideration."

"I thought that it was past the closing date for new applicants?"

"For you I'll make an exception," Ecklie rose and opened the door, signaling the near end of the conversation. "Listen, go home … give this some thought. You can either hand me your application tomorrow or not - I would just really hate to see your career at a standstill."

Nodding, Sara stood slowly keeping her eyes on Ecklie the whole time. She passed him and left his office wondering why his comment sounded like a veiled threat.

Heading back toward the break-room, she caught sight of Grissom in the hall exchanging files with Sofia. She stood there, narrowing her eyes, taking in the pretty blonde. Rumor has it that she was flirting with Grissom at a crime scene and that she has an aversion to undergarments. Rumor also had it that she was a shoe in for the supervisor position and not for the first time, Sara wondered why she was working cases with Grissom.

Watching them part ways, she continued her journey to the break-room. She breezed through the doorway, intent on getting some fresh coffee - Ecklie's brew now beginning to leave a bad taste in her mouth. Pouring the hot coffee into her mug, she glanced over to see Catherine sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. Her application went through the chain weeks ago and Sara hoped that Catherine's past mistakes didn't hold her too far back.

The short list for _who_ may take over Ecklie's position suddenly became clear. Three applicants. Sofia – Grissom's shadow, Catherine – Grissom's friend and possibly herself – Grissom's … _whatever._

"Damn it!" she swore. Letting her cup fall into the sink, she quickly exited the break-room, ignoring Catherine's worried questions.

Making her way through the halls, keeping her pace just under a jog, her mind bounced through the conversation she had with Ecklie. She was angry with herself for being too shocked with the topic of conversation that she didn't put together all of his clues.

"widen your opportunity for other … openings."

"change is evident…"

"I would just really hate to see your career at a standstill." It was most definitely a threat.

The storm was picking up and Sara could swear to hearing hail hit the rooftop but it was nothing compared to the storm raging within her. She was being used as a pawn – but for what exactly - the destruction of a career or of the man?

It was moments like this that she remembered what her grandmother said to her years ago about her time of birth. She said that children born at midnight were regarded as being one who will live to be different' either for good or for ill. She loved growing up with that myth and superhero fantasies believing that she fought evil for truth. As an adult living out those fantasies she realized that evil wins too and sometimes good intentions are buried.

Grissom. She wanted to be the wielder of good here and save the day or at least his job. He couldn't risk everything he worked for to be with her and she wasn't going to be the one to take it either. He needed to be warned and she hoped that there was still time for him to rise above it all.

Not taking the time to knock on the doorframe, Sara glided into his office with determination. "Grissom, I have something to tell you."

Before he had time to question her harried appearance a loud bang filled the room followed by darkness. Moments later the sound of the generator could be heard as the electricity was restored and he found Sara gaze transfixed on something just to the right of his arm.

"Is everything alright Sara?"

"No."

The clock on the desk blinked twelve o'clock.


End file.
